The History of Bass EXE
by PsyMan14
Summary: My side of the story of Bass.EXE
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Bass looked down on the Navi, he was dying. The mahogany limbs were giving out, his eyes, glazed over. He was sure to die soon. Bit data and blood was arising from his body. He calmly sighed and looked at him, the stupid Navi. It was operated only by humans. How pathetic, he thought. He despised humans, there ways of life, the way they act. He knew Navi's were only a tool. He chuckled as he saw the Navi struggling.  
"Stay down, damn it!" He roughly said as he shot again with his buster.  
He knew that he was going to be found eventually, but he was prepared. No one could stop him. No one except that Navi, RockMan...  
He thought about the battle before Proto came. He was injured; he had to be brought back to life. Of course, he did, however, he used bugs... The dreadful thing made his body ache. He remembered Gospel and how his copy was turned into Gospel. He luckily, only had enough bugs to stay in his natural form. He was angry, he wanted RockMan deleted. The only way he could do that is by gaining power; the power from inferior Navis and from strong viruses.  
(Side Note: Some people I am sure think I am talking about Netto's father, which is Lan in America. This is actually Netto's grandfather. This is after Proto, Alpha in America, was made I say about 5-7 years later)  
Disclaimer: I do not own RockMan.EXE or any of the games this are on my account what I think happened. Also, Bass was made by Dr. Cossack, I took this from the video games since they were created first, the anime was second. 


	2. The Birth of Bass

Chapter 1  
Bass glinted from the light shining in his eyes. He blinked. He looked at his hands, he was in some black like suit. He felt his head, it felt like he had some large helmet on. He saw a person look down from some glowing thing. He was confused. Where was he?  
"Congratulations, Dr. Cossack. It seems that this was a success." A white haired scientist said stroking his beard. He wore a white lab coat and was somewhat shorter than Dr. Cossack. He wore a leather, brown watch. His eyes, were a brownish color.  
"Well, Dr. Hikari, it certainly is a new invention. A new Net Navi. It will help all of human kind. However, firstly, let us see how it gets out of its chrysalis." Said the scientist named Cossack. His blonde hair was somewhat wild. He was wearing glasses. His lab coat was on as well.  
Bass looked at the scientists with a confused look. He tried very hard to punch through; however, it was not any use. He then focused and put out his arm. A frame appeared from his arm and it turned into a gun like blaster.  
"Ah! He is using his buster! Indeed, he is already tapping into his power!" Dr. Cossack said very happily.  
Bass fired from his hand; a pinkish colored shot came from the gun and penetrated the glass. Bass put his arm down, his arm changed back to normal. He looked up and saw the scientists talking.  
"Well done, Dr. Cossack! It seems that he was a success! I hope to see more come from you. He is a new kind of Net Navi, a Navi with skills exceeding the normal potential of a Navi. I look forward to seeing his increase in skills." Dr. Hikari said with a surprised look. He was not shocked at all from this. Dr. Cossack was one of the more talented scientists at Sci-Labs.  
"Thank you, it is an honor to hear from you how I created something helpful." Dr. Cossack grinned. "I will report to you on our experimental Navi. Although he is the proto-type, he will be looked after carefully. We look forward to adding more Navis such as these."  
"Indeed Cossack. Thank you for your presentation." Hikari left waving his hand.  
Bass was still very confused. He had no idea who or what he was meant for. All he knew was that he was a proto-type, and usually, proto-type Navis were eventually deleted. Bass was angered as he looked up at Dr. Cossack, writing down his notes.  
Bass thought to himself. He would not be deleted. He was powerful. As long as he was alive and never became a pile of fragment, it was still worth living. He again put his arm up in the air and looked at Cossack. He struggled for words. He knew what he was going to have to do. He was going to have to get away from the Sci-Labs. How though? He was outside the chrysalis, but, he could not get out of the area he was in. It was a simple computer network. It was not linked to the others. He looked at Cossack. He simply looked up and asked, "Dr. Cossack..." Bass fumbled.  
Cossack looked and immediately had a voracious look on his face. He said in reply to Bass with a simple, "Yes, Bass?"  
"I wish to leave this small computer. I want to test my skills." Bass said.  
A look came upon Cossack. He knew that the only way to do this was to get permission from Dr. Hikari. He knew he would never get permission. All he could say was, "Well, Bass...I know you want to try but...we have to test you to make sure you are not buggy."  
Bass knew this would take days. He took his arm again and changed the frame of it.  
"I said, I want to leave this computer!" Bass yelled.  
"Bass, do not get temperamental with me! I understand how you feel, give it a week." Cossack said.  
"Very well, doctor. I will wait a week and only a week," said the angered Bass.  
Bass could finally be ridden of Sci-Labs, and all his troubles, in only one week.  
Disclaimer: I do not own RockMan.EXE or any of the games this are on my account what I think happened.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own RockMan.EXE or any of the games this are on my account what I think happened. 


	3. The Rebellion of Bass

Chapter 2  
Bass's troubles only became worse. He had many tests. He had to try many things, such as fighting simple viruses and trying to solve easy to solve encrypted material. He was now truly ready for viruses. However, the scientists did not agree. Bass was angry and always had a hot temper for one of the scientists, Dr. Osneia. Very rarely did Bass ever get very angry from him. Bass was given a program to register many types of attacks. He simply had to think of a type of attack and it would register.  
"Bass, it's time for you to fight viruses. We shall allow you for you to use your memory to use commands for weapons," said Dr. Osneia, who was head of the Virus head.  
"Hurry up fool," Bass simply said. "Hurry with your damn thing and send the viruses."  
Dr. Osneia wrote some notes and unleashed Mettaur viruses. Bass looked angry and yelled angrily at Dr. Osneia.  
"ARE YOU MOCKING ME, DOCTOR? I WANTED YOU TO ACTUALLY GIVE ME A CHALLENGE!" Bass was very irate.  
Bass simply thought of a cannon and a frame of a cannon come upon his arm. He aimed with his cannons and completely destroyed the Mettaurs.  
"Send more." Bass was confident.  
Another group of viruses appeared. It was a few Willy'. Bass laughed and thought of a sword. A sword replaced his arm and he quickly moved and slashed at the Willy'. He laughed saying to send more and more. Many Cannon viruses appeared along with Mettaurs and Remobits.  
"Bass," Dr. Cossack said. "When you are ganged up on you can change both arms into busters." Cossack appeared from some the shadows and looked at the moniter.  
Bass followed Cossack and immediately thought of two busters. It was registered and two busters appeared on both hands. He looked at the viruses and laughed.  
"There are many of you, but can you all match MY power?" He laughed.  
Bass shot his busters at all the viruses penetrating their very armor. It was not long before he deleted all the viruses. He stood there waiting.  
"That is enough, Bass. That will be good enough for today. I will report to Dr. Hikari. It seems you now can go out to the Internet. You can do jobs for Sci-Labs now." Dr. Cossack said.  
Bass contemplated. He could now do what he wanted. Wage war against Sci-Labs. It was bad enough with the other Test Navis telling him he will be deleted with them; always making fun of him because he had a dream of living longer. Bass laughed to himself. They can die then. I will be living longer than any of them.  
Meanwhile, at the office of Dr. Hikari.  
  
"Dr. Hikari...I think Bass is ready..." Dr. Cossack said.  
"What is Bass ready for Dr. Cossack?" Dr. Hikari asked inquiringly.  
"To begin jobs for Sci-Labs; he has passes all of them he has enough talent for Sci-Labs." Dr. Cossack said.  
"Alright, I give you permission for Bass to scale the Internet," Dr. Hikari said.  
Cossack was very happy as he went back to the Labs. However, the network was trashed. Cossack looked at the monitor; Bass destroyed everything on the Network.  
"Bass," Dr. Cossack yelled. "What the hell are you doing?!"  
"I told you, I wanted to go onto the Network. You would not listen would you?"  
"I did not want this though! Bass! Why? Why are you doing this?"  
"I want to be unlike all other proto-type Navis! I want to actually not be trashed because I might be a ghastly flaw. I will show you, Cossack, that I, Bass, will be the most powerful Navi in the whole Internet!"  
Bass started thinking of a multiple shooting weapon. His arm became a machine gun. He shot continuously, without hesitation. He laughed many times as he destroyed a major part of Sci-Labs.  
"Dr. Cossack?! What is happening?" Dr. Hikari walked over to Cossack.  
"I don't know doctor! Bass has gone berserk!" Cossack said.  
"Berserk? Cossack, Hikari, you both are very amusing!" Bass laughed as he shot at a program. "I will show you my way of expressing my gratitude! I will give you a quote I enjoy using! Expression is only showed during times of good and bad. However, what happens when expression is used during death?"  
Bass destroyed data files of previous Navi experiments. He was laughing very hard.  
"Do not hesitate, Cossack! Send toops! Send our Navis!" Dr. Hikari said.  
Navis from every direction started beating Bass, it looked as if he was meeting his match.  
"I WON'T DIE!!" Bass yelled as he sliced a Navi.  
Suddenly, a Navi slashed through him. Bass looked back, it was the same red Navi that said he was going to be deleted as the rest.  
"Why...must I die?" Bass inquired.  
"Because, Bass, you are like all proto-type Navis, trash that will be trash eventually." The red Navi said.  
Bass struggled. He looked at the Navi and cursed. He said, "Damn you...Cossack...damn you all...I hate all of you...BURN IN HELL!!" Bass yelled.  
The red Navi slashed him almost completely through. Bass fell to the ground.  
"Take him to the barren disserted parts of the Ura Net. He will never survive. I hope all the viruses eat his remains. He was a failure. Let him die an malevolent, struggling death. He brought this upon himself. He was not going to be deleted. He was going to prosper. He will never live. Take him to Ura and dump him. He is of no use. Cossack, you have some part in this. Leave this lab and never come back, you are fired." Dr. Hikari said angrily.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own RockMan.EXE or any of the games this are on my account what I think happened. 


	4. The Recuperation of Bass

Chapter 3  
Bass awoke from his long slumber. He was on the ground completely dismantled. His body was aching from the battle wounds. He opened his eyes and saw many viruses. It was not just a few it was swarms. He looked up and saw their evil eyes. They were ready to devour his every limb. He sat up and as quick as he got up he was nailed down by an odd looking wolf virus. He coughed as he was thrown back down. He knew he was sure to die in such an evil, deserted place. Not only that, he was thrown out of Sci-Labs. He looked at the wolf virus and cursed under his breath. It was a damned place for sure, thought Bass. It was damned and hated for a reason.  
Bass thought of something that would at least recover him a tiny bit to, at least, combat these viruses. A little aura formed around him. He felt his great strength come back to him; not all his strength but enough to fight. He looked at the grayish-white wolf virus.  
"You want to play tough? Then have at it!" Bass said.  
As soon as he finished saying this, his hand up to half way to his elbow became enveloped by his buster. He shot a bullet at the wolf. The wolf dodged and quickly regained his position.  
"Fine, be warned..." he said as his other arm became enveloped by the other buster. "I have more tricks that you will ever have!"  
He shot his bullets faster with his two guns. He ran as quickly as he could. The virus dodged and at one point slammed Bass down on the ground like he had done before. Bass thought of another type of attack, an attack that gave him an aura to protect him for at least a few minutes (he later called it LifeAura from this incident). He quickly ran to the dog and thought of a sword. The sword replaced his buster on his right arm. He slashed with all his might at the gray dog. The dog yelped as it was sliced into two pieces.  
"Anyone else want to try me in combat?" Bass inquired.  
The whole group of Iron Shield viruses started barraging him with many bombs.  
"FOOLS YOU CANNOT MATCH MY POWER!!" Bass yelled as his left arm changed to a sword.  
He slashed with both the swords at the viruses. Their shields were finally down. He gathered all his strength and slashed the creatures in one final slash.  
He fell to the ground from exhaust. Bass looked up. He saw many viruses close in on him. He was for sure doomed.  
"We knew you were going to survive, Bass," a voice said.  
Bass sprightly moved his head to the direction of the voice. The Navi deleted many of the viruses around Bass  
"We wanted to kill you first. So, we are here.  
Bass attempted to recover himself at least enough to reason with the Navis. He finally replied to the Navi forcefully.  
"Who is there? Is it someone from Sci-Labs?" Bass laughed. "Is your whole computers gone? I would think so I trashed every single one of them. All that is left is to destroy most of the Internet itself."  
"We are here to delete you, Bass." The voice said again.  
"We," Bass laughed. "You cannot take me down. I am invincible!"  
"We beg to differ, Bass."  
The people that were talking to Bass had finally come into scrutiny. It included the red Navi that was well apt with swords. He looked at Bass. He was struggling still. He had finally realized he was hurt quite seriously from the viruses.  
"Bass, you are a traitor. Cossack was kind to even make you. He showed kindness. He was going to let you live, although you are like us proto-types." The red Navi said  
"Yes," said a green Navi that was armed with a cannon. "He was going to let you let you live."  
"That is not true. I believe none of you!" Bass said his busters aimed at the Navis. "Your days of working, you days of existence are over, Navis. I hate humans now. In fact, I despise them. They are but foolish things that will eventually die. The technological age that is now, will bring them to their downfall. So, Navis, I will delete you. I will show Sci- Labs that deleting me completely was necessary so I would not survive. Also, I hope Cossack will understand that I am now my own self. I will hope he lives a good life."  
"Cossack was fired as quick as you became unconscious." The red Navi explained.  
"I do not care about that. And that is how it should be." Bass aimed his busters and looked at the Navis. "It was great seeing you again. To show my appreciation, let's dance!"  
He ran quickly and moved behind the green Navi holding his neck. He thought of a short sword. His right arm became a sword, and as soon as he had the sword he cut the Navis neck. The Navi fell to the ground, he was for sure dead. He fell to the ground, his brown cloak swayed in the fall.  
"You...killed...Dowan..." The red Navi said. "YOU BASTARD HE WAS MY FRIEND!!"  
Bass simply moved to the side. His arm changed back to a hand. He grabbed the Navi and took his right arm with the buster still present.  
"I hope you enjoyed the waltz," Bass laughed. "It was great, now lets tango."  
He shot the Navi in his head. Bit data fell into the air as he plunged into the ground. He was deleted as well. Bass looked at the two Navis. He laughed and changed both arms back to normal. He then looked at his chest. There was a huge slash mark. He fell to the ground struggling for air. He hurried to think of a recuperation way to heal himself. However, before it took place, he fell unconscious.  
  
Bass awoke. He was very weak. He struggled like before. The Navis were gone. He thought of a recuperation attempt. He was healed, enough to walk at the least. He stood up. The Ura Net was quiet, and almost lifeless. He slowly got himself off the ground. He saw a the tattered cloak the green Navi wore. He went over to it. He looked through it and looked to see if there were any holes. It was in good shape. At the time being it would help with his recovery from his big gash on his chest. He slipped on the cloak. He felt more powerful, almost unstoppable. He brushed off a few things and took a deep breath. It was time to become the strongest Navi on the Internet. It was time for humans to finally understand what true bereavement was. 


	5. The Brother of Bass

Chapter 4  
Bass threw the Navi to the ground and aimed his buster at him. He had a menacing look on his face, a look of death. He got the buster to the Navi's head and said, "Now, Navi, were you sent from Sci-Labs as well? They should understand I am a free Navi. I was supposed to be dealt with before I was cast out. Yet, they will never understand. Let your death be short and sweet."  
Bass held the Navi by his head. His right arm turned into his buster. He grinned. He was enjoying his tasty delight of death. He fired the bullet taking off the Navi's head. His head fell to the ground and became yet a fragment. He laughed and cast a gaze on the next Navi.  
"You Navis from Sci-Labs," Bass began. "You are all very headstrong. Did you all know that?"  
He chuckled. He looked at the poor orange Navi and thought of a type of saw. The saw registered and his left arm became a caster for what is called now a "Yo-yo". The spiked disc rotated on the caster. He took the floating Navi by the throat.  
"There is enough of me for all you damned Sci-Lab Navis." Bass sniggered under his breath. "I really wish you weren't from Sci-Labs. Maybe I would show some mercy. Yet, maybe it's the fact I hate all humans. You were created by a human. You are but his SLAVE! You only serve your master! WHO IS IT? WHO IS IT MY DEAR NAVI!" Bass laughed hard, an insane laugh that would strike fear in anyone. "You do not want to answer? What a pity. I guess I will have to deal with you like your cohorts I suppose."  
Bass casted the yo-yo at the Navi, it cut from his stomach to his upper chest. He went over to the Navi.  
"I learned a fabulous trick the other day. Would you like to know what it is? It's called a "Get Ability" program. I know you have what I want. You can hover in air. I want that. My cloak, and now my newly acquired floating ability. My what a collection I am obtaining!" Bass took the Navi and held out his hand. He put his hand on the Navi's neck and concentrated.  
"Get the ability!" Bass yelled.  
A blue light formed around the Navi. The Navi struggled under Bass's grip. He lightly told him to quiet down. He was going to die soon enough. The blue light around the Navi formed into a blue spherical object.  
Bass threw the body to the ground. He had his ability. He focused on hovering. He slightly rose upwards from the ground. He laughed; he had attained what he had wanted from the Navi. He looked at his buster. He noticed the shots were becoming much more powerful than when he was at Sci- Labs. In fact, they were starting to give off a greenish tinge of color. The pink in his busters were fading. He thought in his mind how good of a production to have this many. Perhaps it was time for Bass to have his revenge at Sci-Labs. He was, after all, thrown out just because he did not want to become a deleted pile of fragments. He looked at the dark Ura Net. It served as his haven for a while. Now, he would have to deal with Sci- Labs. It seemed training was inevitable. He looked at his gash that never fully recuperated.  
"Damn that red Navi...He did this to me. It was not his fault completely, but it was the humans that created him. It is Sci-Labs fault. One day, they will bow to me. I will be there god, their ruler." Bass thought of the feeling of all humans gone. He thought of him and the Navis that would reside in this world. He changed his hand to a buster and looked behind him.  
A blackish Navi was behind him. He looked head on at Bass. He looked strangely familiar. He looked much like Bass. He had no cloak or his ability to glide in the air. Bass shrugged this off and listened to the Navi speak.  
"Bass.EXE, I found you. It is he, men. Come out. It is time to end Bass's sad life." The black Navi said.  
Bass looked around. He could only guess where they were from, Sci- Labs. He laughed to himself. He could not help but laugh from their idiotic poses.  
"What is so funny, Bass? You are about to be deleted!" The black Navi said angrily.  
"Your poses are more than depressing. Also," Bass cocked his buster. "You are all about to be pieces of fragments."  
Bass simply put one buster behind his head and shot a Navi's arm clean off. The Navi fell to the ground, logging out.  
"Bass! ATTACK BASS NOW, SQUADRON," The Navi yelled.  
Bass simply put both busters in front of him and dodged all his opponents' attempts to attack. He shot his buster and quickly thought of a sword. A sword appeared on his arm and he swiped a Navis body. The arms and his torso were coming off as he logged out. Bass returned to fighting. He shot his buster as many times as he could, he could feel his power increasing with every blow. Bass was becoming much more powerful than he thought.  
The black Navi commanded the other Navis to surround Bass. The Navis did so. Bass looked all them in the eye. They were all completely willing to give up their own lives in the sake of Sci-Labs. Bass laughed to himself. He aimed his buster at one of the yellow Navis and looked him in the eye.  
"You really are a bunch of pathetic Navis. I am surprised you do not notice how Sci-Labs only use you so you can complete their futile needs to stop me. Resistance against me will not work if they continue targeting me. Therefore, I will happily show them that." Bass said in a meaningful way.  
Bass took his hand in his arm.  
"This is the first time I will use this attack against all of you. I am glad I have a charging ability, for if I did not, I would be gone by now."  
Bass's hand glowed a malevolent, yellow color. The glowing continued to persist until a very light sound came about. He put both busters outward at the squadron. He smiled a bit under his cloak. Numerous shot flew out of the buster, flying every which way. He laughed as all the Navis logged out. He looked at the remaining black Navi. The Navi could only let out a gasp. The Navi put his arm in the air as well.  
"I was designed much like you, Bass. I am Treble. I am your brother, Bass!" Treble yelled at Bass.  
"Your techniques are lacking brother. However, your squadron is gone. It is only you and I. I will take you down, Treble. You can count on it!" Bass yelled pulling out both busters. His eyes glinted in the light. "Treble...you are like me. We are brothers. You should join me. I will help you attain true power. You and I are brothers!"  
"Never, Bass! You will only rely on me as a scapegoat from the Sci- Labs." Treble said.  
"So be it, brother. I will not hold back. I will treat you as a normal enemy, AN ENEMY FROM SCI-LABS!" Bass took his held his hand as it charged.  
Treble took his hand as well, it glowed a blue like color.  
"Now Bass, you will fall to me!" Treble put his busters out and fired a blue buster shot.  
The blue shot was a type of homing buster shot. Everywhere Bass moved the blue bullet followed.  
"Clever, brother," Bass replied as he sliced it with his sword. "However, do you have the ability to register any battle attack?"  
Bass's arm changed to a sword and he put it in front of him. Treble closed his eyes. He laughed.  
"Yes, brother, I too have the ability," Treble said.  
His arm changed into a fire heated sword. The sword glinted, it wanted to delete Bass. Bass quickly moved in the air in front of Treble. Treble dodged Bass's attempt to wound him. Treble grinned and stabbed Bass with his fiery sword. Bass's insides burnt all over. He felt a raging fire inside his body.  
Bass fell to the ground, breathing exceptionally hard. He looked up at his brother. Treble put the sword to Bass's head.  
"I want to finish you off like how you deleted my squadron, Bass." Treble said evilly.  
He put his hand to his other hand, grasping it. His hands glowed a red color.  
"Brother, this is my favorite buster attack. I hope you enjoy it as much as me." Treble said putting both busters outward  
The red emitting busters let out many red shots that disappeared into the ground. Bass knew that the busters did not do that to just sit in the ground. As quickly as Treble let out the shots, the ground ereputed red buster shots, all exploding on Bass. Bass fell on the ground. Bit data started coming off of his helmet. Bass tried to think of an overwhelming attack. He needed to put down his brother once and for all.  
Bass quickly recovered and took flight again in the air. He laughed at his brother.  
"You enjoyed that? Enjoy my last attack!" Bass yelled.  
Bass thought of some type of way to overall take out his brother, an ultimate attack. Bass's arm changed into a curved blade. He ran moved so quick that he became a blur.  
"MURAMASA!!" Bass yelled cutting Treble in half.  
Treble's lifeless body was cut completely. He fell to the ground and Bass put his hand over him.  
"Get ability!" Bass yelled  
A blue light formed above Treble. It became larger, and larger. After it was complete, Bass stuck his hand outward, it came forward and went into his hand.  
"Brother, your abilities are mine. The Sci-Labs better make more Navis. For right now, their power against me is futile.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own RockMan.EXE or any of the other RockMan stuff 


End file.
